1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method of counteracting the effects of histamine in a living animal body by administration of certain aromatic oxazepinones, thiazepinones and diazepinones and sulfur analogs thereof and is particularly concerned with aromatic 1,4-oxazepinones, thiazepinones, diazepinones and thiones of all, which have the aromatic component fused into the oxazepine, thiazepine or diazepine component, each component thereby having two commonly shared carbon atoms and the oxazepine, thiazepine or diazepine ring having an oxo (or thioxo) function on the carbon atom adjacent to one of the shared carbon atoms and a short chain aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl or heterocyclicaminoalkyl radical attached to the carbon atom two positions away from the other shared carbon atom.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
3-Aryl-1,4-benzoxazepin-5(4H)-ones substituted in the 2-position by a phenyl radical and substituted on the oxazepine nitrogen by an amino alkyl radical have been disclosed by Schenker, K. in Swiss Patent No. 505.850 (C.A. 75, 98600s). The compounds were reported to have analgetic and antiphlogistic activities.
The aromatic 2,3-dihydro-1,4-oxazepin-5(4H)-ones and their thiazepin and thione analogs substituted by a short chain aminoalkyl radical of the present invention have not previously been disclosed and are the novel subject of an application, U.S. Ser. No. 431,500 filed on Sept. 30, 1982, and consecutive continuation-in-part applications, U.S. Ser. No. 527,559 filed on Aug. 29, 1983, and another thereof filed on even date herewith.